Tick Tock
by Orious
Summary: Ichigo, jeune homme bien sous tout rapport, se fait embarquer par son meilleur ami Renji à une soirée chez un certain Jaggerjack... Ichi-Grimm 2 chapitres Yaoi
1. Tick

Histoire sur deux chapitres, histoire simplette pour se réhabituer à écrire.

Pairing : Ichigo x Grimmjow

Rating : M (pour la seconde partie)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo

**Tick Tock**

Ichigo se retrouvait une fois de plus embarqué dans une des soirées douteuse de Renji, son meilleur ami et accessoirement, au grand dame de ce dernier, son souffre douleur.

Ichigo était un étudiant de lettres modernes qui sortait rarement, préférant se retrouver tranquille chez lui avec un bon livre ou un bon jeux video, non pas qu'il était associale mais estimait qu'il voyait souvent suffisament de personnes la journée pour avoir à en rencontrer d'autre le soir, mais aujourd'hui c'était un vendredi soir ou il faisait chaud et Ichigo n'avait pas envie de rester seul chez lui c'est comme ça qu'il décida de demander à son meilleur ami s'il avait quelque chose de prévu ce soir...

Et il pouvait compter sur Renji pour sortir avec des amis du taoué qu'Ichigo ne connaissait que vaguement, quand l'envie lui prenait, histoire de se détendre autour d'un verre. Non pas qu'Ichigo n'avait qu'un seul ami mais le reste s'était éparpillé un peu partout dans le pays pour les études, le travail, autant de raison qui nécessitent un déplacement.

Et c'est en marchant dans les rues de Karakura que Renji essayait de s'expliquer…

- Allez Ichi ça va être sympa, okay je t'ai menti ce n'est pas une soirée poker, okay ça va être bourré de monde et okay je connais même pas le type chez qui ça se passe ! Expliqua Renji courant presque derrière un orangé un poil en rogne.

- Tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir avant ! Dit Ichigo, en accentuant son froncement de sourcils, tu sais bien que j'aime pas la foule !

- Oh ça va pas te faire du mal, de toute façon tu ne peux pas faire demi tour pour rentrer chez toi alors, il prit son meilleur ami par l'épaule et le retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux , respire, relativise et DETENDS toi !

Oui, Ichigo ne pouvait regagner son doux studio car il avait prêté ce dernier à un couple d'ami pour la soirée pour qu'ils puissent avoir un peu d'intimité, chacun habitant encore chez les parents.

-J'espère juste que Nell et Chad ne vont pas faire trop de bêtises, pensa Ichigo le yeux dans le vague alors qu'ils avaient repris leur marche.

-Haha ! Moi je pense surtout qu'ils vont faire que ça ! Répondit Renji, une lueur perverse on fond des yeux, moi j'te conseille d'aérer ton appart' en rentrant chez toi !

-Mais espèce de con j'pensais pas à ça !.. Fit Ichigo avec un air blasé, j'arrive pas à croire qu'a 22 ans tu penses toujours qu'avec ta teub…

-Oh ça va mr « J'chauffe mon meilleur pote quand j'suis trop bourré » !

- Tain c'est bon tu m'la ressort à chaque fois celle là, j'étais saoul j'étais en manque et c'était y'a 4 ans ! Grogna le rouquin, encore plus énervé qu'auparavant.

-Rooh j'te taquine prends pas la mouche, soupira Renji, tien c'est la maison là bas il me semble, en désignant une grande maison sur la droite d'ou provenait des bribes de musique, de voix, tout ce qui caractérise l'approche vers une zone de « teuf ».

Ladite maison se trouvait dans une rue tranquille entourée d'autres bâtisses aussi impressionnantes « Ouais, un quartier de riche » commenta Ichigo.

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu, avec une dizaine de voitures de garé sur le trottoir, des vélos, des motos* et ils tournèrent la tête pour admirer le tableau.

La demeure se dessinait en arrière plan, avec des ombres et des silhouettes se dessinant derrière chaque fenêtre du rez de chaussez, d'autres étaient assis sur un petit muré allant de l'entrée à la barrière, d'autres encore étaient dans le jardin à discuter, fumer ou faire des jeux stupides. Le soleil était pratiquement couché mais il faisait encore bien jour, un des principaux avantages en Juin.

-Aller Ichigo, on y va et tu te sors les doigts du cul ! Fit Renji en se frappant les mains.

En pénétrant dans la propriété, Ichigo discrètement le nom sur la boite postale, « Jaggerjack », ça ne lui disait rien du tout. Ils déambulèrent entre les gens, arrivant sur la terrasse, Renji se faisant souvent appelé par ses amis, laissa Ichigo qui lui vit quelques personnes déjà rencontrés plusieurs fois par le biais de la tête d'ananas, qu'il commençait à plutôt bien connaitre

- Salut les gars ! dit Ichigo en s'approchant d'un petit groupe composé d'une petite brune avec une besace » Chappy », un brun au cheveux longs avec l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, un autre avec un tatouage sur la joue reprédentant un 69 et blonde à forte poitrine qui avait l'air d'être passablement pétée…

-Salut Kurosaki lui répondit Rukia, alors t'es sortit de ton trou pour nous faire l'honneur de ta présence ce soir ? Dit-elle d'un ton narquois mais c'était leur jeu à tous les deux.

- Oui merci ça va très bien Kuchiki merci de t'en soucier ! C'est plus tôt à ton frère qu'il faudrait dire ça, n'est pas Byaku ?

- Je ne te permets pas de te montrer désinvolte envers moi Kurosaki, répondit froidement Byakuya, si je suis là c'est pour accompagner ma sœur, dit-il à Ichigo de tout son orgueil.

- Roooh mais t'excites pas comme ça Byakuya, fit Rangiku en lui pausant son bras autour des épaules, et en commençant à s'étaler sur lui, ce qui y eu pour effet de crisper le brun, il est gentil Ichigo alors tu te détends tu retire le balais que t'as dans le derrière et tu profiiiites !

- Je vois que Rangiku à déjà commencé les hostilités à ce que je vois, constata Ichigo

- Tu la connais, répondit Hisagi, c'est une vraie poche cette fille, je sais pas comment elle fait pour boire comme ça aussi souvent et toujours être en forme, il s'arrêta pour s'allumer une cigarette, c'est un mystère pour les scientifiques et les fêtards !

- Je suis bien d'accord approuva Rukia, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je ne sais toujours pas ou on peut se servir ici.

-Moi je saiiiiis et comme je suis gentille j'vous rapporte à tous une bière cria Rangiku en s'engouffrant dans la maison telle une tornade blonde**

Le soleil avait disparu et la nuit se faisait de plus en plus présente, les éclairages extérieurs s'allumaient un a un donnant un coté plus mystérieux à l'énorme jardin. Ce n'est qu'un minute après que « la poche » soit partie qu'on entendit un :

-Pathétique.

- Moi j'trouve ça plutôt drôle fit Rukia, un sourire aux lèvres, au moins elle ne se prends pas la tête avec des problèmes d'image ou ce genre de chose, tu devrais prendre un peu exemple sur elle mon frère.

-Dites moi, fit Ichigo en sortant de sa rêverie, et en retournant les yeux vers ses amis, c'est qui le propriétaire des lieux ? Renji ne m'en a pratiquement pas parlé.

-Tu es ici dans la demeure des Jaggerjack Kurosaki, fit Byakuya d'un ton qu'il essayait de faire autre que dédaigneux, une famille connue pour leur découverte en biologie.

-Oui et celui ou plutôt ceux qui nous ont tous plus ou moins invité, fit Hisagi avec un clin d'œil vers Ichigo sont leur fils, Grimmjow, le grand gars la bas qui a l'air de discuter avec Renji, et leur fille à coté de Grimmjow, Yoruichi.

Ichigo observait ces 2 personnages qui était assez loin d'eux mais malgré la pénombre il arrivait à bien distinguer leurs traits. La fille était plus petite que son frère, mais semblait un peu plus âgés avec des cheveux violets et un physique digne d'un mannequin, Ichigo passa son regard sur le frère et….

Et il fut subjugué par les 2 iris bleues qui regardaient dans sa direction. Le regard de ce Grimmjow était envoutant, Ichigo perdu tout sens de la réalité, Il aurait pu rester des heures à le regarder, ces yeux de couleur de l'ocean, ces cheveux qui lui donnait un air bestialement attirant, cette bouche si appétissante dont les lèvres semblait avoir étaient crées dans le seul but d'être embrassées, le corps bien bâtit, une peau aussi attirante que le reste, oui, ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack était devenu un fantasme pour Ichigo mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite par la voix d'Hisagi

…-Mais de toutes façon autant Yoruichi est sympathique, dynamique, à l'écoute des autres que Grimmjow est un être fondamentalement arrogant, vulgaire et m'as-tu vu, je n'aime pas vraiment ce type, je préfère sa sœur dit-il avec envie.

-Oui mais je te rappele que ça sœur est prise, rappela Rukia qui elle-même s'alluma une cigarette, avec une certain Kisuke quelque chose, d'ailleurs il me semble qu'ils sont même fiancés, mais sur Grimmjow ouais je suis d'accord, elle inspira une grande bouffée de fumée et dit en soufflant, c'est un connard !

-J'AI LES BIERES ! fit Rangiku en arrivant comme une furie, désolée j'me suis perdue (Elle préféra dire ça plutôt que de dire qu'elle en avait profité pour prendre quelques shooters)

-Perdue bien sur fit Byakuya en décapsulant sa bière, je vous propose de rentrer il commence à faire sombre.

Le groupe se dirigea dans la maison en passant par une large porte fenêtre ouverte, donnant sur un grand salon qui lui-même menait sur une grande salle à mangé et à l'opposé une grande cuisine à l'américaine. Dans le salon se trouvait un très grand canapé d'angle, des fauteuils et autres poires disposés autour d'une table basse ou reposés une pyramide de carte face cachées ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool et des verres plus ou moins entamés. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà installées et discutaient joyeusement avec des cartes en main et le petit groupe s'assis sur le canapé regardant les autres entrains de jouer à ce qui ressemblait fortement à un jeu à boire.

-HA ! Fit un homme aux cheveux gris avec un piercing à l'arcade, j'ai un roi, donc je donne mes 4 gorgés à Shinji !

- Oh t'abuses fit le dénommé Shinji, qui pris son verre et bu quatre gorgés de son verre

- Je crois que j'ai mis un peu trop de vodka dans mon verre, fit le blond qui fit une grimace en reposant son verre

- Ca a l'air pas mal comme jeux fit Hisagi en se baissant vers la table

- Ouais c'est une « Pyramide » fit une jeune femme rousse avec une barette en forme de fleure dans les cheveux, ce qui est bien, c'est qu'en jouant à ça tu a une chance sur une environ de finir bien entamée ! Elle se leva, réprima un hoquet et se dirigea vers celui qui s'oocupait du son pour demander de passer autre chose, car que du David Guetta et autre c'était barbant à force.

La soirée continua avec Hisagi Rukia et Ichigo qui participèrent et Renji qui les rejoignirent accompagné de Yoruichi.

-Vous passez une bonne soirée ? Demanda Yoruichi en regardant les joueurs

-Oui très, merci beaucoup pour l'invitation répondit Rukia, vous avez une bien belle demeure !

-Merci beaucoup répondit la propriétaire avec un grand sourire, la déco est l'œuvre de ma mère et moi parce que…

- Excusez-moi interrompit Ichigo, mais pouvez vous me dire ou sont les toilettes s'il vous plait ?

- A l'étage 2ème porte à droite, oh et s'il te plait, ne me vouvoie pas, ça m'donne l'impression d'être vieille !

-Mais TU es vieille, répondit Grimmjow qui venait de s'approcher, et que les autres regardaient avec intérêt pour certains, appréhension pour d'autres, alors mon mignon on passe une bonne soirée ? Demanda Grimmjow en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Ichigo. .

Ce dernier se dépêcha de partir car il commençait à rougir sous le regard de Grimmjow qui le dévisageait sans aucune gène. Il se leva le plus rapidement possible s'excusa et monta au premier comme lui avait indiqué la femme qu'il qualifié de « féline ».

« Tout doux mon mignon tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça » pensa Grimmjow en suivant discrètement sa nouvelle « proie »

Une fois son affaire terminée, il chercha la salle de bain pour se laver les mains, l'alcool commençant à se faire bien sentir, il trouva la pièce, cette dernière aussi bien décorée et grande que le salon, et après s'être passé mes mains sous l'eau, il s'en imprégna le visage histoire de se réveiller, il ne voulait pas se retrouver complètement ivre chez des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et il devait être capable de rentrer chez lui. Il chercha à tâtons une serviette qu'il avait repérer en entrant et s'essuya le visage avec, il en respira l'odeur et il se retrouva enveloppé de divers parfums qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer mais qu'il le transportait, il continuer à sentir ces effluves quand il entendit une vois dans son dos.

- C'est ma serviette que tu sniffes comme ça j'te signal

Cette voix… Il se retourna pour voir Grimmjow derrière lui, un peu trop proche à son gout, qui le regardait avec un sourcil levé.

-Désolé fit Ichigo, en reposant la serviette, rouge comme un poivron, je… Je vais redescendre

- Pas si vite mon gars ! Fit Grimmjow en le saisissant par le poignet, tu m'as l'air sympa et j'en ai un peu marre de toute cette foule, ça te dis de venir dans ma chambre un petit moment, j'ai quelques bouteilles demanda Grimmjow d'une voix qu'Ichigo qualifiait d'envoutante. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait dit perverse…. « Allez ramène ton petit cul dans ma chambre, j'aimerai pouvoir l'avoir à l'œil ! »

-Je ne veux pas te déranger dit Ichigo qui reprenait contenance

-Si j'te le propose c'est que ça m'dérange pas crétin

-Le crétin il t'emmerde répondit Ichigo d'une voix froide, il était du genre à répondre à chaque insulte au tac au tac

- Tu m'en vois ravi ! Fit Grimmjow avec un sourire psychotique « En plus de ça il a du caractère, serait-ce un met de choix ? »

Ichigo le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, une grande pièce désordonnée avec un bureau dans un coin avec un tas de papiers entassés dessus, un grand lit au fond de la pièce aux draps défaits et au centre un canapé avec petite table basse et télé au mur. « Ouais et en plus y'a une odeur de fauve dans l'air » se dit Ichigo qui se laissait tomber comme une masse sur le canapé bien accueillant.

- Bon tu veux boire quoi ? Vodka ? Rhum ? Whisky ?

- Va pour un rhum dit Ichigo se massant les tempes, alors que Grimmjow s'affairait à tout préparer pour lui et son charmant invité, assis à coté de son invité.

-Tient mon mignon, dit Grimmjow en lui tendant un verre, à la notre !

Après avoir bu la moitié de son verre d'un coup sous les yeux amusées du bleuté, Ichigo se sentit pris d'un élan de liberté et commença par dire

- Alors Grimmjow pourquoi les autres parlent de toi comme un connard orgueilleux et j'en passe ? Parce que moi j'te trouve plutôt cool ! Ichigo termina sa phrase en laissant aller sa tête contre l'épaule de son hote.

Grimmjow lui fit un de ses sourire de psychopathes et lui répondit :

- Mais ils ont raisons tu sais, j'suis pas du genre à prendre des gants avec les autres, quand j'ai quel'qu'chose à dire j'le dis, oui j'aime ce que j'suis et j'm'en tappe d'ce que disent les autres ! Grimmjow vida son verre, et se mit à regarder le roux à coté de lui.

Ichigo avait été ébahit par ses paroles, Grimmjow possédait une décontraction et une aisance que le roux ne possédait pas, et pourtant il aurait aimé, il était admiratif envers ce mec et se promit intérieurement de le défendre aux yeux des autres

Ces ici que s'arrêtèrent les pensées cohérentes de Kurosaki.

Un étage plus bas les conversations allait de bon train, surtout vers ceux qu'Ichigo avait quitté bientôt une heure auparavant.

-Bah dit-donc il est long aux toilettes lui dit Shinji dont l'alcool avait eu raison de lui, Rangiku, elle, n'était plus en etat d'entretenir une discution, était affalé sur un jeune homme albinos, entrain de cuver.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi fit Hisago, Grimmjow l'a suivit, il sont surement tout les 2 en train de faire je sais pas quoi et je veux pas savoir !

- Effectivement je crois que mon frère lui a mis le grappin dessus… Ne vous inquietez pas Grimmjow est un gentil garçon malgré les apparences dit Yoruichi en rassurant les autres, et elle-même au passage…

- De toute façon Ichigo est un grand garçon fit Rukia, il sait se défendre et connait ses limites

- Euuuuh ouais, Renji n'en semblait pas aussi sur, d'habitude je suis toujours là pour l'empêcher de boire trop mais j'me vois mal arriver dans la chambre de Grimmjow sans y avoir été invité.. !

- Sage pensée dit Yoruichi

Ils continuèrent ainsi à debattre sur le sujet puis passèrent à un autre, oubliant leur présence. La nuit passa, chacun partant au fur et à mesure, seul restait Hisagi, endormis dans le canapé avec Yoruichi, du moins c'est ce que vit Ichigo quand il redescendit au matin, avec la hate de partir au plus vite de cet endroit. Quand il s'était réveillé 5 minutes plus tôt, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était nu dans le lit de Grimmjow, lui-même en tenue d'Adam, l'un collé à l'autre. Ichigo, rouge de honte et ne sachant pas comment il était atterrit ici avait la pris la fuite, se rhabillant en vitesse et en silence. Il se souvenait d'avoir parlé avec le bleuté d'avoir bu quelques verres, d'avoir fumé, de l'avoir embrassé… Ichigo, alors arrivé dans la rue se passa les doigts sur ses lèvres, oui ils s'étaient embrassé et vu la façon dont il était au reveil, il n'y avait pas du avoir que ça.

Il regagna son appartement avec hate, eu le plaisir de voir qu'il était en ordre et propre, fila sous la douche et une fois propre se laissa choir sur son lit, passant la journée à somnoler et regarder vaguement la télé, vers 18 heures, alors qu'il se faisait à manger, quelqu'un toca à sa porte, sur que c'était Renji il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack (Himself !)

A suivre... !

* : J'avais envie de mettre « Poney » aussi mais ça aurait un peu tout démystifié

** : J'ai eu une vision de Taz, ouais ouais.. !

Et la pyramide est un vrai jeu à boire que j'ai souvent exercé, si vous voulez j'vous explique les règles au prochain chapitre =)

Ichigo : Trop bien ton thème, une cuite collective, tu l'as cherché loin !

Grimmjow : Ca sent à peine le vécu

MoiMême : Okay je suis une poche et j'assume alors si vous voulez pas d'un deuxième chapitre à la Saw vous fermez votre bouche et vous mouftez pas.

Grimmjow : ….

Ichigo :….

Rangiku : OKAY NO SOUCYY !


	2. Tock

Suite et fin, bonne lecture.

**Tock**

Grimmjow se réveilla paresseusement dans son lit, passa une main sur son visage en se frottant les yeux, attrapa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et regarda l'heure, 13h05, bon il était temps de se lever. Il se retourna et constata son lit vide. Apparemment son bel éphèbe s'était « envolé » pendant qu'il dormait. Il se leva, s'étira, et se dirigea dans la salle en enfilant son boxer de la veille et pris des affaires propres pour aller se laver. Il étira quand il pénétra sous la douche, il se remémora la soirée de la veille et la partie de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec son « Mignon ». Pendant qu'il laissait glissait l'eau sur son corps à faire damner un saint, il se repassa la soirée en tête, comment il avait attiré le roux dans son entre, comment il l'avait rendu assez ivre pour être totalement désinhibé, comment il lui avait confié qu'il aimerait bien avoir autant de prestance que lui, de sa solitude pesante, comment Grimmjow l'avait pris dans ses bras, touché, comment ils s'étaient confié l'un à l'autre, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, la façon dont il l'avait embrassé et qu'Ichigo avait répondu d'abord timidement puis passionnément à son baisé, la fumée du joint qui avait embrumé encore plus leurs esprits, comment ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le lit de la panthère, dénudé mais n'allant pas plus loin que le baiser, d'un commun accord, et enfin comment Ichigo s'endormis dans les bras de Grimmjow et ce dernier rejoignant le roux dans les bras de Morphée. La virilité de l'homme panthère à ces souvenirs commença à pointer le bout de son « nez » et il décida de se soulager activement, repassant sans cesse dans sa tête les sensations du corps d'Ichigo contre le sien., l'orgasme arriva vite et se déversa dans sa main, il se sentait déjà moins en chaleur.

Une fois propre et vidé, il descendit pour voir si l'état de la demeure. Il fut surpris de voir tout propre, nettoyé, rangé. « Yoruichi t'es un championne » pensa-t-il, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine afin de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là toi ? Demanda un peu fort Grimmjow en voyant Renji assis tranquillement au bar de la cuisine en buvant un café, la tête fatiguée

-J'te signal que j'ai aidé ta sœur à ranger tout le merdier qu'il y avait alors que toi tu pioncé tranquillement ! Répondez le concerné en levant le nez de sa tasse et regardant le bleuté d'un air blasé

-Mais je t'ai rien demandé !

_ Oh les gars on se calme, fit Yoruichi en sortant de ce qui semblait être une buanderie, oui Grimm', Renji s'est endormis ici et m'a aidé pour le ménage et Renji s'il te plait n'emplois pas ce ton condescendant envers mon frère, alors, elle s'assit au bar à coté de du rouge avec un énorme bol de thé et regarda son frère planté dans le salon, reprenez cette conversation en terme civilisé avec par exemple un « bonjour bien dormis ? »

-Pff connerie… Fut la seule chose que Grimmjow trouva à répondre avant d'ouvrir le frigo et d'engloutir d'une traite une demi-bouteille de lait.

- Mais d'ailleurs, il reposa la bouteille, comment ça se fait que t'ais dormis ici ? C'est pas l'hôtel non plus !

Renji pianotait distraitement sur son portable puis le posa en répondant le plus innocemment possible :

- Bah il se trouve _juste _que j'attendais Ichigo pour repartir, il me semble que j'me sois endormis et qu'il a du partir pendant ce temps là, d'ailleurs t'as une idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien le retarder là-haut ?

- Oui c'est vrai ça mon frère, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Grimmjow se retrouvait devant deux pairs d'yeux aux regards bien différents, l'un était suspicieux et peu aimable, l'autre avide et curieux. Il s'amusa de ce spectacle, étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire et décida de les laisser mariner dans leur jus.

-Je sais pas, pourquoi vous croyez que je sais quelque chose ?

-Te fous pas d'ma gueule ! J'espère que t'as pas essayé de profiter d'Ichigo alors qu'il était pas vraiment maître de lui-même ! Renji commençait à s'énerver, Yoruichi voulu le calmer en passant une main sur sa cuisse, ce qui pour effet de rendre le tatoué extrêmement rouge et cela accéléra son rythme cardiaque.

- Si j'te l'dis fit Grimmjow sur un ton de défi, tu m'diras pourquoi t'as l'air si proche de ma sœur d'accord ?

- Au dernières nouvelles je suis fiancée je te rappelle et je ne vais pas m'enticher d'un jeunot comme lui, elle retira sa main et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux avec un regard à faire peur à un fantôme, bon qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Ichigo, Renji s'inquiète et c'est normal parce qu'il semble qu'il ait disparu dans la nature. Elle se leva et copia quelque chose sur un morceau de papier sans pour autant perdre son attention.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? La neutralité du ton de Grimmjow était bizarre aux oreilles de sa sœur. Je l'ai suivit en haut, je l'ai ensuite invité dans ma chambre pour être tranquille, on a enchainé des verres, on a discuté pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, on a fumé un pétard, on a rediscuté, on s'est confiés sur nos peurs, nos craintes, on s'est embrassé et on a finit à poil dans mon pieu !

Renji était sur le cul.. Ichigo, le Ichigo qu'il connaissait si bien sous tout rapport avait finit par baiser avec ce mec, ça le mettait en colère, Ichigo n'était pas du genre facile, et lui l'avait eu si facilement.. !

-Tu, vous avez..

-Non ! Je te coupe, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, et c'est avec un sourire pervers qu'il ajouta, on s'est juste embrassé et frotté dirons-nous

- Et on ne veut pas en savoir plus de ce coté là coupa la jeune femme, bon Renji tu ferais mieux d'y aller, nos parents vont rentrer dans peu de temps, et toi petit frère, il faut qu'on parle.

Renji se leva, attrapa sa veste que Yoruichi lui tendit, remercia les deux hôtes pour la soirée et partit sans demander son reste. Une fois sur la route il prit son portable pour appeler Ichigo mais il vit un message de Rukia « Alors comment ça s'est terminé ? Byakuya vient de partir, tu peux venir, tu me manques, je t'aime » Un doux sourire se posa sur le visage son visage, oui il sortait depuis peu avec la Kuchiki mais ils gardaient ça secret, car elle appartenait à milieu noble et son frère n'approuverait surement pas la relation, alors ils restaient le plus discret possible, aucun de leurs amis n'étaient au courant. Il répondit d'un texto bref et changea de direction pour aller vers le manoir Kuchiki.

Pendant ce temps là, Grimmjow et Yoruichi étaient tranquillement allongés au soleil sur un transat, en maillot, profitant des rayons pour se détendre malgré leur gueules de bois respectives

- C'est vrai que les darons arrivent bientôt ? Demanda Grimmjow un peu ailleurs

-Bien sur que non mais c'était une bonne excuse pour se retrouver vraiment tranquille

-T'es pire que moi en fait !

- Oui je sais, bon, elle tourna la tête vers son frangin, tu comptes faire quoi avec Ichigo ? Parce que dis moi si j'me trompe mais pour une fois j'ai bien l'impression que quelqu'un t'a tappé dans l'œil, et qu'il s'agit de ce charmant rouquin.

- J'peux rien te cacher ! Je crois que s'en est finit de ma réputation de connard sans cœur, je… Je suis tombé sous le charme de ce mec, les derniers mots furent sortit comme si c'était un aveux difficile.

-Tu sais c'est pas si dramatique, et si ça peux te consoler, vu la façon dont tu traites les gens en général, ta réputation te suivra encore un bon moment !

Grimmjow regardait sa sœur tendrement, elle était la seule personne qui le comprenait, il n'était pas haineux ou mauvais mais réagissait ainsi avec la plupart des gens car leur ignorance et leur stupidité l'agaçait prodigieusement. Si Yoruichi ne l'avait pas forcé à faire cette fête en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il devienne plus sociable, il n'aurait pas connu cet Ichigo… Il chassa tout de suite sa pensée de sa tête.

- Maintenant que ce crétin de tête d'ananas s'est barré, j'vais faire comment pour le retrouver ? Je sais même pas son nom de famille ! Grimmjow semblait démoralisé d'un coup alors que sa sœur lui mit un morceau de papier sous les yeux ou il vit un numéro de téléphone et une adresse avec le nom Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Qu'est ce que… Commença Grimmjow perplexe

-Ceci est le numéro et l'adresse de ta proie que j'ai eu en fouillant dans le portable de Renji ! Comme je me doutais que tu n'allais pas demander à l'intéressé ses coordonnées, je m'en suis occupée moi-même, Renji n'a même pas vu que j'lui avais pris son téléphone, que j'ai replacé discrètement en lui donnant

Son frère affichait maintenant une figure mi figue mi raisin, il prit le morceau de papier des mains de sa sœur et la regarda, reprenant son sérieux

-Je l'appelle ou je vais directement chez lui ?

-Vas-y grand Bennet ! Change toi fais toi beau et va le conquérir ! Yoruichi regardait Grimmjow avec un sourire chaleureux, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et s'engouffra dans la maison.

Le temps qu'il se prépare, qu'il parte et qu'il trouve l'appartement du roux il était pratiquement 18h, il eu de la chance la porte principale était ouverte, apparemment pour un déménagement, regarda les boites à lettre, chercha le nom Kurosaki et fila au 4ème étage.

Ichigo ouvrit sur un Grimmjow un peu essoufflé et resta planté ou il était sous la surprise. C'est le bleuté qui prit la parole : « Tu me laisses pas entrer ? »

-Sisi bien sur… Ichigo s'écarta et le laissa pénétrer dans son appartement.

Grimmjow laissa son regard dérivait dans le studio, un coin cuisine, un lit, une armoire une commode et une bibliothèque, peu de meuble et un aspect zen, ce qu'il apprécia.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ichigo avait posé la question mais son regard scrutait le dos son invité avec un peu de méfiance.

- Oh non pas tout de suite.. Il se retourna pour faire face à son mignon, « Pourquoi t'es pas resté ? »

La question était posée de but en blanc ce qui le surprit un peu.

-Euh…Je..Je ne sais pas… Grimmjow pouvait voir la gène sur son visage, alors il fit, pour lui, le geste le plus naturel du monde et l'enlaça tendrement dans ses bras, « Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? » Ichigo commençait un peu à paniquer sous cette attention un peu inattendue, il crut entendre un « tu m'as manqué » mais il restait de marbre, encore et toujours perturbé par le comportement de l'homme en face de lui, mais il se sentait extrêmement bien dans cette étreinte chaude et rassurante, comme si c'était sa place. Il passa ses bras autour du coup de son vis-à-vis et lui pausa une simple question : « On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Le bleuté pris son plus beau sourire digne d'un prédateur, le regarda comme un met très alléchant, pencha sa tête, ses lèvres caressants l'oreille droite du rouquin et lui murmura « Maintenant, on va faire l'amour et ce sera la première d'une très longue série, car je compte pas te lâcher de si tôt, mon mignon »

Il commença à embrasser son cou, avec avidité, Ichigo avait fermé les yeux, profitant de ce moment de bien être, il le sentait butiner sa gorge, remonter sur sa mâchoire, parcourir ses joue et terminer sur ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient de plus en plus passionnément comme si chacun était affamé de l'autre, comme s'ils devaient se rassasier l'un de l'autre, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Grimmjow empoigna le col de l'orangé et le jeta sans ménagement sur son lit, les joues d'Ichigo étaient d'une belle couleur rouge, sa poitrine se soulevait et se rabaissait rapidement et regardait son nouvel amant avec un regard aguicheur et débordant de désir. Il se redressa sur les coudes, et lui dit d'une voix particulièrement sensuelle « Alors tu viens pas me rejoindre ? Moi j'm'ennuie… » Grimmjow ignorait que le jeune homme était entreprenant comme ça, mais ce n'était ne aucun cas pour lui déplaire. Il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, leur langue reprenant leur bataille pendant que deux paires de main s'activaient à déshabiller la personne en face d'elle. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les deux en sous vêtement, alors qu'Ichigo se retrouver au dessus de Grimmjow en le torturant de la plus douce manière en suçotant son tétons gauche en se délectant des gémissements de son amant, il sentit qu'il avait envie de plus. Il embrassa, son torse, son ventre, son nombril et arriva au dernier morceau de tissus qui retenait une grosse bosse qui apparemment ne demandait qu'à sortir… Ichigo empoigna le boxer et le tira avec ses dents, en regardant son amant avec un air si pervers que ce dernier se demanda si ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ichigo qu'il avait « en face » de lui. Le rouquin remonta et joua avec la colonne de chaire dressée devant lui sans pour autant soulager son propriétaire, il l'embrassait, la lécher, mais pas plus.

-Putaiiin, fit Grimjow entre des gémissements, vas-y !

-Vas-y quoi ? Son amant fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, il avait envie de jouer un peu

- Bordel, suce-moi ! Il empoigna la tête du roux et l'empala sur son sexe, ce dernier eu un gémissement surpris mais aimé se faire dominer de cette façon au lit. Il s'activa sur la verge qui pulsait dans sa bouche, il en savourer la texture, le gout au rythme des petits coups de bassin de son partenaire et des râles provenant de la gorge de celui-ci.

-Hum ramène ton petit cul par la, murmura Grimmjow en attrapant le bassin de l'orangé et le plaçant au dessus de sa tête, l'ayant au préalable totalement dénudé. Il commença également un va et viens sur le sexe de l'orangé dont les soupirs de plaisir étaient étouffé par sa propre verge.

Mais ils en voulaient plus, encore plus. Grimmjow abandonna cette partie pour s'occuper de l'intimité du roux au dessus de lui, d'abord avec quelques coups de langue, ce qui eu pour effet de rendre Ichigo encore plus excité se qui se traduisit par un long gémissement plaintif et il commença a remuer le bassin en signe qu'il en voulait encore plus, toujours plus. L'homme panthère attrapa un tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait repéré sur la table de nuit et se enduisit les doigts avant de les laisser s'aventurer dans l'antre plus qu'accueillante qui lui faisait si envie.

-Hou.. C'est bon… Encore… Ichigo était transporté par ces sensations si exquises, il décida de reprendre le contrôle et se retourna pour s'assoir sur le ventre de Grimmjow. Ce dernier se laissa faire savourant le spectacle offert.

- Oh j'ai envie d'te prendre tout de suite murmura le bleuté

-A vos ordres, maitre répondit sa proie d'une voix velouté qui boosta l'excitation de son amant.

Le roux se frottait contre son amant, enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant, commença un mouvement de pompe et sans prévenir il s'empala dessus.

Ichigo ne bougea pas, se laissant le temps de s'habituer à la présence étrangère en lui, Grimmjow lui, était en extase et espérer que l'autre bougerait assez vite pour assouvir cette pulsion. Son partenaire commença un langoureux vas et vient, lentement, se délectant de chaque sensation que faisait le sexe de son amant dans son corps. Mais, au grand désarroi de ce dernier, il s'arreta, se pencha et lui murmura d'un ton vicieux « Prends moi sauvagement, fais moi l'amour comme une bête »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Ichigo se retrouva à quatre pates, son amant derrière lui, se déchainant pour lui faire ressentir mille et un plaisir, les fesses du roux claquant contre ses cuisses, la main du bleuté autour du sexe de l'autre dans une masturbation très active et les gorges entamant un concert de gémissements, bestiaux et rauques pour le seme, plaintif et aigu pour l'uke. Au moment ou l'orgasme approchait, Grimmjow attrapa la tête d'Ichigo, la tourna sur le coté, et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se déversa dans un long râle étouffé dans la bouche du roux qui lui-même éjacula en sentant la semence de son amant en lui.

Ils s'écroulèrent, vidé de toute énergie sur le lit, et continuèrent de s'embrasser plus doucement, plus sensuellement, leur corps transpirants et collants l'un contre l'autre.

- J'te savais pas si pervers, dit Grimmjow en passant tendrement sa main sur la joue de l'homme aux cheveux de feu

-Et encore tu n'as rien vu, répondit-il, joueur, j'espère que, il devint plus mélancolique, que tu disais vrai et que ce n'était pas un coup pour rien..

Le bleuté enlaça son amant et lui dit tout contre son oreille « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire des choses en l'air, tu es à moi maintenant alors tu vas devoir me supporter pendant encore trèèès longtemps, alors ne te fais pas d'mouron et profite ! » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser et se laissa bercer par la respiration d' Ichigo, qu'il trouvait apaisante.

########################"

Grimmjow n'était pas vraiment branché cérémonie et autre festivité de ce genre, mais aujourd'hui il assistait au mariage de sa grande sœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'émotion, mais ça il ne l'affichait pas et personne autour de lui ne s'en douterai, enfin pratiquement personne. Cela faisait 2 ans qu'il était avec Ichigo maintenant, ils habitaient désormais ensembles et tout se passer bien dans leurs vie, le seul hic c'est que Grimmjow voulait maladivement garder son image de « Connard » ce qui agaçait et amusait à la fois Ichigo, ( la plupart des gens se demandaient d'ailleurs ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble). Ils en étaient à l'échange des vœux et le bleuté ne pu s'empêcher de verser une minuscule mais bien présente larme, ce qui bien sur n'échappa pas à son amant.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas chaton, moi aussi je t'achèterai une robe si tu veux, murmura discrètement l'orangé à l'oreille de son amant

-Imbécile souffla le « chaton » sans pouvoir réprimer un petit sourire

-Je t'aime Grimmjow Jaggerjack et si un jour tu la demande sache que ma réponse sera « Oui » Il enlaça alors sa main à celle de son conjoint.

-Demander quoi ? Jaggerjack ne tilta pas sur le moment, ni après mais quelques années plus tard lorsqu'il voulut faire sa demande à son tour il su d'un coup ou son amant voulait en venir….

**Fin**

Voilà voilà, bon ce n'est pas une histoire des plus transcendante mais bon j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, merci de m'avoir lu et merci à Kamy-kun pour ses conseils =)

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction !

Orious


End file.
